


FF15同人－普隆普特：镜头里的位置

by KnightNO4time



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Happy Birthday Prompto!, New Friends, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 普隆普特生日快乐！描写的是他刚和诺克特成为朋友后，刚认识伊格尼斯和格拉迪欧不久，过的第一个生日。





	FF15同人－普隆普特：镜头里的位置

真的？你们真的要为我办生日聚会？”普隆普特难以置信的睁大眼睛，害羞和兴奋把他脸颊上的雀斑都染成了粉红色。  
“你也不用反应那么大吧？”诺克提斯好笑的瞥了一眼自己的好友，尽可能表现出和对方相反的稳定情绪。  
不管普隆普特怎么跟个孩子一样再三确认，诺克提斯都继续往前走，丝毫不打算降慢速度来给个耐心的解释，只是轻描淡写的感慨“就是个再普通不过的聚餐罢了。”  
普隆普特心脏砰砰跳，甚至现在就开始紧张，掌心里直冒汗。他不好意思的攥紧校服擦了擦，却没注意自己正嘿嘿嘿的傻乐。  
“伊格尼斯和格拉迪欧也很赞同，也都有时间安排，不是正好？”诺克提斯假装没注意对方的那些小细节，免得对方太不好意思，所以尽可能以落落大方的态度开始推动安排。  
“周一你不是难得要和出差完赶回来的父母过么？而且放学后时间不多，所以咱们定在周日晚上提前庆祝怎么样？你不介意吧？周日也时间充裕。”  
考虑到普隆普特家庭环境，诺克提斯早就把生日当天的机会理所当然的让给了普隆普特的家人，而朋友们玩闹的时间现在学校放假的周末再合适不过。那天破例让格拉迪欧取消了下午的剑术训练，转而两个人都来协助伊格尼斯准备生日晚饭。  
“当然当然，”金发男孩连连点头，红扑扑的脸蛋绝对不是因为冬日冷风的关系。  
“那就这样定啦！”诺克提斯满意的点点头，给对方鼓劲。“地点定在我的公寓，我可以再把地址发给你一遍，门铃号码也给你。时间是五点，这是伊格尼斯定的。”  
“我知道啦！”普隆普特没有丝毫犹豫，答应的非常干脆，双眼蓬荜生辉。

普隆普特才和诺克提斯成为朋友半学期，好不容易从“终于和王子交到朋友”的认知里找到实感，放学可以到处溜达，却没想到对方对自己的生日那么上心，内心很是感动。  
最近他也开始被邀请去对方的公寓一起打游戏，还因为他家里老没人而被问过要不要找机会留宿一夜，不过还没有实施过，所以也还没有完全记清楚地址。  
但一向善解人意的普隆普特也没有自顾自的开心，而是很快寻思着怎么帮忙。  
“那个！需不需要我帮忙？我可以提前去帮你们采购和打扫——”  
“喂喂，这可是为你生日准备的聚会，你自己过来忙活是叫怎样啊？”诺克提斯又一次因为他的反应而哭笑不得，像是要敲醒他似的用手背玩笑的锤了下他的肩。  
“放心吧，伊格尼斯会采购和做饭。饮料和蛋糕格拉迪欧会去准备。屋子我自己能收拾，布置伊格尼斯也会帮我。”  
普隆普特瞪大眼硬是愣了几秒，害得诺克提斯都以为他是不是坏掉了，谁知对方出来的第一句居然死感慨“你也会收拾房间？”。  
这话弄的诺克提斯面红耳赤，立即不满的推了下普隆普特。  
“这点事我也可以！如果需要的话！”  
他房间基本很乱，来过他家的普隆普特也知道。平日都是伊格尼斯打扰。但他偶尔也会因为这种事而心烦和不安，想去做的话也能做一些。  
但如果有必要——比如作为生日庆祝的会场而必须做好重要的准备——他还是会好好负责起来的。  
普隆普特望着诺克提斯的反应噗嗤一声笑出来，可算恢复到了平日的相处模式，对王子指指点点起来，“平时打扫也很必要哦。”  
“要你管啦…”诺克提斯别开头不去看对方指向自己的手指头，含含糊糊的反驳两句后便加快了脚步。

…

普隆普特心奋不已，到周日为止他都夜夜失眠。  
从感动，到开心，再到有些紧张，就像是回到了刚和诺克提斯成为朋友时那样。  
他同格拉迪欧以及伊格尼斯还不熟悉，但是见过面，也出去过。他们人都不错，普隆普特对于他们的背景和既新鲜又崇拜还很喜欢。  
格拉迪欧看起来高大强壮到超过同龄人，乍一看很凶，普隆普特起初有那么一点害怕——虽然不会表现在脸上——可是却发现对方其实很有聊天技巧，并且有着很难发现的风趣——此后他发现对方很有女人缘。  
此外格拉迪欧还很会战斗，有着保护王子的重则，甚至担任了诺克提斯的剑术训练，这写发现都叫普隆普特大吃一惊。不过更叫他吃惊的是，那样的格拉迪欧其实性格很认真，思考的事情很多，对待朋友极度负责。如果诺克提斯出错，他会毫不犹豫地指出来，辛辣程度令一旁的普隆普特直缩脖子。  
而伊格尼斯的能力和头脑也叫普隆普特称奇，尤其是当他终于发现诺克提斯偶尔带去学校的超级美味便当和点心都出自伊格尼斯之手后，他对于自己能够享受到对方亲手做的生日晚宴而加倍期待。  
同时伊格尼斯知识渊博，和他几次接触里就能知道，尤其他还负责诺克提斯的政务学习和生活打理，生活的点滴都做的太过仅仅有条，很难让人相信他们之间只差了一岁——同时也很难相信他哪里有那么多时间同时处理完那么多事情。这也害的普隆普特还不太知道怎么和他开口闲聊，总担心自己跟不上节奏。  
好在诺克提斯也在。自打接触后，诺克提斯的平易近人和普通的交流方式彻底颠覆了“王子”这个词在普隆普特脑子里的形象概念，轻松到有时候他都不会在乎——甚至忘记对方是王子。  
就是在这样的王子身边，伊格尼斯也会开玩笑，格拉迪欧也会捉弄人，普隆普特也已经不同那么担心怎么和新朋友相处了。

于是乎，周日的下午，普隆普特站在诺克提斯的公寓附近拍了拍冬天下被吹的红扑扑的脸颊，看了看手机上显示的时间，便一边朝他生日的的聚会地点走一边发出通知的短信。  
按照收到过的信息在大楼下的密码锁上输入号码，他一边等着对方开口一边拿起了震动了两下的手机。  
《你来的是不是有点早啊？》显示着四点半的时间下，诺克提斯蹦出来的短信中隐约带着几分小孩子似的抱怨，《不过大致都搞完了就是了。》  
此时门锁打开，密码锁上的语音传来听见诺克提斯懒洋洋的招呼声，于是普隆普特就这样穿过缠着保安的大厅，顺理成章的进入到这附近安保最好价格最高的新建公寓的大楼中。  
等到了诺克提斯的家，他对里面的整洁震惊无比。虽然他知道伊格尼斯很会打扰，但从他仅仅只来过的那么两次来看，他的记忆中诺克提斯的屋子和普通的单身宅男差不多，但是现在看起来的确是高级公寓该有的样子，像是新租的似的。  
但是厨房的台子上以及餐桌上，已经覆盖满准备好的食材和已经做出来的部分料理。长方形的餐桌也规划好了四人的位置，餐具罗列在一角。同时电视也开着，播放着某个小电台的娱乐报道。  
“如果你准时到了，我就能彻底准备完了！”诺克提斯嘟嘟囔囔的在那里嘀咕，就像是自己能准时完成却发现计划被打乱的小学生，不过他倒是很随意的招呼着普隆普特，“那边沙发，你随便坐。电视你可以调台。这边再一下就搞定了。”  
普隆普特对电视一点兴趣也没有，倒是绕到了诺克提斯身边，“因为总觉得过来后也许还能帮忙做点什么，就没法在家里呆着。”解释的同时，他也好奇地观望诺克提斯在忙什么，“你在干什么？”  
“就是摆餐桌啦，”诺克提斯利索的把桌子上多余的东西清空，然后将餐具和餐盘规规矩矩地摆好，整齐划一的规格就像是在处理皇家晚宴的餐桌，简简单单的餐具摆的很有品位。  
“喝点什么？”茶几旁的格拉迪欧将塑料袋里买的饮料都摆了出来，从果汁到碳酸饮料甚至还有茶包。毕竟他们都还没有到喝酒的年纪，格拉迪欧就绝对不会买来给诺克提斯他们。  
“啊，可乐就好。”普隆普特一时之间也不知道选什么好，干脆就选了最普通的。结果他还没自己去，就发现格拉迪欧已经打开给他倒好了。格拉迪欧还不忘从把两片切好的柠檬加进去，用勺子搅匀，活生生将摆着一排饮料杯的茶几弄成了吧台。  
普隆普特再也忍不住，拿出来相机拍起来。一会拍一下餐桌，一会拍一下正在摆桌子的诺克提斯，一会又拍下厨房里的食材，接着还不忘拍可乐。  
“你拍那么多干嘛啊？”忽然被收入镜头下，诺克提斯有点尴尬的询问，“那只是一杯可乐…”  
“因为你们特意为我举办的生日嘛，我当然想拍下来保存啦！”普隆普特理所当然的解释，翻阅刚才的照片时鼻子里差点就哼出小调。随后他又抬头挺胸的追加一条，“而且不管如何我都想来帮点忙，在家就最不住嘛。”  
这是实话，他几乎数着秒针熬到出门的。一想到大家为他忙来忙去，习惯一个人度过大半多数生活时间的普隆普特还是很害羞，总觉得过意不去。  
“真是服了你这家伙，”诺克提斯苦笑着插起腰，但是明显他是对此很欣慰和欣赏的。  
格拉迪欧也无奈的耸了耸肩，表示就让普隆普特来帮忙吧。于是主动发出邀请的还是靠伊格尼斯，只见伊格尼斯往一边挪出点位置，随后招呼普龙普特过去。  
“那么你要不要亲做你的汉堡排？也就差最后一份了，选你喜欢的大小吧。”伊格尼斯不忘在普隆普特加入后投来更多信息，“从诺克特那里咨询了一下你喜欢的吃的东西，希望这次的和你的口味。想着不要太夸张或者比较重口味的，所以选择了普通的菜色，但是里面的肉选用了高级牛肉和进口的调料。”  
“呜哇！听起来很诱人！”还没吃就已经发出赞美是普隆普特让人讨喜的性格，同时他也为诺克提斯和伊格尼斯为自己口味的照顾而惊喜，认认真真的洗干净手开始拍肉排。  
“对，对，就是这样，在抬高一点用力拍下去的话可能更好，”伊格尼斯细心的指导普隆普特的手法，富有耐心，这叫普隆普特对于和他想出更好有了更多的信心。

突然快门的声音和绕道前方的身影叫厨房里的两人不约而同的抬起头，看见是诺克提斯正端着普隆普特的相机对着他们拍照。  
“喂，诺克特！你干嘛啦！”普隆普特立刻尴尬的脸红，毕竟初次体验自己做汉堡排的他动作还有点僵硬，总觉得被抓拍进去怪丑的，很不好意思。  
“当然是给你拍照啊，”诺克提斯隔着厨房的台子在一个对方够不到的安全区域继续对着镜头按下快门，“这不就是你所谓的留作纪念的照片吗？”  
介于手上沾着生肉碎末，普隆普特无力夺回自己的相机，只能任由自己被抓拍的奇怪表情占据在相片里。  
“我一直想说了，”诺克提斯拍了两下后放下相机，转身靠在台子上，从斜前方瞥着厨房内部饭菜的进度。这话是说给普隆普特听的，“你总是在拍其他人和其他事物，但是很少能有机会拍自己啊。”  
“哎?”把好不容易弄好的肉饼放入备用的盘子里，普隆普特像是被戳中哪里似的愣了一下，鼻子里发出奇怪的声音。  
诺克特噗嗤地笑出来，举起相机作为解释，“偶尔也拍拍你自己的生活。”总觉得这样讲也不对，因此诺克提斯立刻站好，低下头又寻思了一遍，重新组织了话，“我是说，增加一些你自己也参与进来的照片啊。”  
“我偶尔会自拍啦。”  
“倒不是说那种特意拍的样子，就是…”  
“——自然的被拍进去，以及更多内容的那种吧？”伊格尼斯试图帮诺克提斯找到一些线索来组织话，但是他脸上也算是有些困惑，不清楚是不是诺克提斯真的想讲的。  
庆幸的是诺克提斯给出了肯定，并且转过身双手趴在台子上，对着正在吸收的普隆普特背影多嘱咐了几句，“偶尔也让我们帮你拍几张呗。再说今天是你的生日，你可是主角，至少也多收集几个你在里面的照片作为纪念吧。”  
“纪念什么的…你们俩个说的还真是把这次聚餐搞得跟节日宴会似的，”沙发上的格拉迪欧哼哼两声调侃，大口灌着汽水。  
“有什么不好，”这次面对格拉迪欧的言辞，诺克提斯倒是讲的很随意，理由充分，那就是——“他开心不就好了吗？”  
格拉迪欧算是默认一样点点头，而伊格尼斯则已经开始准备煎肉排。  
“也让我们来为你多留下点照片吧，”作为支持诺克提斯的信号，伊格尼斯用平稳的语调劝说了普隆普特，将这条计划推上正轨。  
普隆普特一时无从作答，但从他没有反驳来看，他自己也清楚自己没有拒绝的理由。曾经一向都是默默的喜欢拍着其他事物的自己，现在也有了喜欢拍照留个自己纪念的同伴，也有了自拍的信心。  
就是这样有了朋友的他，也会被别人愿意收入在镜头下，让照片里出现自己不经意体会到的日常瞬间。这会让一切变得多么多姿多彩呢？曾经的他完全没有料到。  
眼眶一热，他差点就没憋住，结果还是被三个人轻易发现。  
雀斑男孩的脸颊红红的，眼眶也红红的，他慌张的用没沾水的胳膊挡住眼睛，对着水池不愿抬头。  
“这个别拍！别拍！”他试图夸张的叫着让一切变得搞笑，令气氛愉悦轻松。  
但诺克提斯并没有拿这点捉弄他，只是在他看不见的地方放下相机，同另外两人交换了个眼神，随后一起接纳了他溢出的感动与感激。

吃饭，碰杯，收礼物，切蛋糕，吹蜡烛，玩游戏，看电视，闲聊。  
这些都记录在了普隆普特珍惜的相机里，但是这次收纳的每一张中都有着他自己。  
他被不同的人捕捉到不同的瞬间。看着镜头摆出pose的，没看镜头被偷拍的，回过神被抓拍并且很搞笑的…  
他曾经在自己诸多相片收藏中看不到的那些面都被朋友们收入到了他珍贵的记忆中，他自己都意识不到的笑容清晰的显示在相机的屏幕里，叫他又害羞又喜欢。

“谢谢你成为诺克特的朋友，普隆普特。”  
“谢啦，要继续跟诺克特做朋友啊。”  
“谢谢你啦，普隆普特。生日快乐。”  
庆祝的结尾，他被感谢着，被喜欢着，被接纳着，被拥有的朋友们拥簇着。


End file.
